Untitled
by Felli Loss
Summary: [Rivamika][One-Shot] — ¿Eh? ¿Y ahora de que mierda hablas? — Usted me ayudo a rescatar a Eren de la mujer titán. — declaro la joven sin alzar la mirada. Rivaille sintió que algo presionada su hombro, lentamente giro la cabeza encontrándose con que Mikasa se había quedado dormida sobre su hombro. — Esa mocosa es algo interesante… — Una pequeña sonrisa se alojo en sus labios.


**Shingeki No Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

— **Untitled **—

**By: Felli Loss**

**Advertencia: **¿Un poco de OoC?

**T**odos notaban el cambio en la personalidad del Capitán Rivaille, y eso es algo que era normal para todos ya que estaban consientes de que su equipo, aquel equipo que lo acompaño por bastantes años, fuera destruido por las manos de una titán, una maldita titán de mierda que le arrebato todo.

Pero el principal detonante para que se desmoronara por dentro, fueron las palabras del señor Ral, en pocas palabras, la supuesta declaración de Petra Ral al igual que su posible declaración acerca del matrimonio. Rivaille había pensado que sería algo pasajero como cuando perdía a más compañeros conforme sus años en la Legión, pero al parecer eso lo quebró por dentro, pero sabía disimularlo bien, opacando esas emociones con su orgullo que ha mantenido durante años.

De todas las personas que notaban el cambio en el Capitán, Mikasa fue quien se intereso mas en ello, ya que aunque fuera por una ocasión quería ayudarle, consolarle aunque fuera con palabras, ya que por alguna razón no soportaba verlo así de devastado.

Es como si estuviera dispuesto a arrojarse a la profundidad del precipicio…

Quizás Mikasa siempre mencionaba que lo odiaba, pero por alguna razón ella no sentía odio del todo hacia aquel Capitán, tal vez sea por la gran ayuda que le brindo para salvar a Eren, pero puede que fuera desde antes. Cuando Mikasa lo había visto por primera vez, quedo embelesada en silencio de aquel hombre que cargaba sobre sus hombros, la esperanza de la humanidad.

— ¿Mikasa? — Eren la interrumpió de sus pensamientos, todos estaban en el comedor de la antigua fortaleza de la Legión del Reconocimiento, ella estaba sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que algunos se dieron cuenta de ello.

— ¿Eh? — reacciono inmediatamente. — ¿Me llamaste Eren?

— Pues, has estado rara últimamente. — dijo el chico frunciendo despreocupadamente el seño, era muy raro ver a Mikasa así.

— L-Lo siento, no tengo hambre. — evitando ser interrogada, la joven Ackerman decidió retirarse dejando a todos los demás cenando a gusto. Ella cerró la puerta del comedor para recargarse en ella y bajar la mirada. — El Capitán no bajo a cenar. — se dijo a sí misma para levantar la mirada. — Tengo que hacer algo.

Estaba decidida en hablar con el Capitán con respecto a lo que paso en aquella expedición, pero el inconveniente era que se topo con Hanji Zoe en el corredor que daba con la habitación de Rivaille.

— Eres tu Mikasa. — al parecer a la mujer le dio gusto ver a la muchacha de rasgos asiáticos.

— Sargento Hanji ¿Sabe si el Capitán está en su habitación? — dijo con el puño en el pecho, saludando militarmente.

— Acabo de visitarlo, está muy gruñón hoy y empeora aun por el asunto de su tobillo lastimado.

Mikasa abrió los ojos en par al recordarlo, maldición… lo había olvidado por completo, penando en muchas cosas que olvido eso tan importante, se sentía culpable de que ahora el más fuerte de la Humanidad estaba ahora fuera de combate en tiempo indefinido.

— Le di a Levi unos cuantos medicamentos y que diera reposo, así que puede estar bien en los próximos días. — dijo Zoe comenzando a irse. — Deberías ir a hablar con él un rato, quizás tu lo puedas animarlo un poco.

— P-Pero…

Hanji dio una carcajada y se fue de allí corriendo sin dejar que Mikasa protestara, ella únicamente se quedo con el brazo al aire y después mostro una pequeña mueca. — Rayos, tengo el presentimiento de que solo la Sargento Hanji está haciendo a propósito.

Miro el corredor que estaba siendo iluminado por unas cuantas antorchas, dio un suspiro y decidió ir a ver a Sargento, solo iría a agradecerle y listo, no daría tanto rollo por eso. Cuando había llegado a la habitación de Levi, no sabía si seguir con esto o no, estaba a punto de tocar.

Había dado media vuelta para irse, pero recordó el incidente con Annie y el asunto del tobillo lastimado del Capitán, así que esa pequeña conciencia de culpa la estaba comiendo un poco, pero aun así no podía hacer nada, al menos debía dar las gracias como debía hacerlo, ya que el Capitán se había molestado en ayudarle en esa pequeña misión suicida.

— Capitán Levi. — toco un par de veces para atreverse a tomar el pomo de la puerta y girarla, encontrándose con la imagen de un exhausto Levi que estaba recostado en el sofá que tenia, con una mano en su rostro y con una mirada algo adormilada.

Mikasa se sorprendió un poco viendo esa faceta en Rivaille, se quedo en silencio esperando alguna orden.

— ¿Qué quieres mocosa de mierda? ¿De nuevo vienes a decirme estupideces y media con respecto a Eren?

La pelinegra únicamente se limito a cerrar la puerta y acercarse al hombre que estaba aun recostado allí, mientras era observaba por aquella filosa mirada cansada.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunto Rivaille fastidiado.

— H-He notado que usted había estado muy extraño últimamente por lo que paso con su equipo. — bajo un poco la mirada. — Al menos vengo aquí a darle las gracias.

— ¿Eh? ¿Y ahora de que mierda hablas?

— Usted me ayudo a rescatar a Eren de la mujer titán. — declaro la joven sin alzar la mirada.

— Cállate, no es necesario que me lo agradezcas ya que lo hice porque era mi responsabilidad, además no entiendo que haces aquí si me odias. Pero ahora que recuerdo, por culpa tuya estoy fuera de combate, tsk… — dijo algo molesto y levantándose para únicamente sentarse, recargando su espalda en el respaldo del sofá.

— Lo siento…

— Ya no es necesario. — dijo Levi restándole importancia, pero vio que la joven aun estaba aquí. — Vete, quiero estar solo.

La chica había levantado un poco la mirada para mostrar una mirada angustiosa, provocando que el más fuerte de la humanidad se sorprendiera un poco.

— Lamento mucho lo de su equipo, al menos yo hubiera deseado darles las gracias por proteger a Eren todo el tiempo, además… lo juzgue mal. — dijo levantándose para mirar al Capitán. — Me di cuenta que usted es alguien en quien puedo confiar, solo que siento que aun hay unas ciertas diferencias entre nosotros.

Mikasa siguió hablando mientras Rivaille la observaba tratando de buscar mentira en sus palabras y en sus ojos, pero se dio cuenta de un pequeño brillo en los ojos de la joven, un brillo que no podía explicar.

— Debe ser duro perder a alguien que es importante ¿no? Yo sé cómo se siente, con la muerte de mis padres y de mis compañeros.

Realmente Rivaille no quería aceptarlo, pero la pérdida de su equipo lo había marcado nuevamente, nunca creyó que volvería a sentir ese sentimiento doloroso de perder a alguien desde Isabel y Farlan. No quería seguir pensando en eso, y creyó que lo había dejado olvidado para que no lo perjudicara, solo que la mocosa que tenía enfrente arruinaba todo.

— Ackerman, estoy cansado y quiero dormir, ya lárgate.

Decía sin quitar la mirada del joven pelinegra, notando una mirada suave en el rostro de Mikasa, ahora que recordaba, nunca la había visto con esa faceta, siempre cuando ella lo miraba, era con una cara de odio, sabía perfectamente que Mikasa Ackerman odiaba a Rivaille por lo ocurrido en el juicio donde el había hecho mierda a Eren ante su presencia.

Pero por alguna razón, estuvo un poco interesado en esa mocosa –como él la llama–, por lo fuerte y seria y bonita que era. Para Rivaille una chica con esas características, era la indicada para el.

Pero después había notado unos días después como Mikasa se dirigía a él con debido respeto, provocando que aumentara la fuerza de su defensa, no quería un golpe de sorpresa por parte de la chica.

— Debes irte, ya están listos los planes para descubrir la identidad de la mujer titán. — ordeno para que se fuera, ya que quería descansar.

Ya se había tenido la charla para los planes con respecto a la posible identidad de la titán hembra, lo llevarían a cabo el día de mañana, teniendo las cosas fríamente calculadas, solo que esta vez Rivaille no participaría por un temporal incapacidad.

Mikasa llevo una mano a su pecho. — Capitán, juro en la misión de mañana que daré lo mejor de mí para vengar a nuestros compañeros caídos, incluso a su equipo. — dijo determinante, sorprendiendo un poco al hombre.

— No es necesario que lo hagas y lo sabes.

Escucho un sonido de un pequeño bostezo y cuando volteo vio que la joven ya estaba un poco cansada y con los ojos pesados. — Estas cansada ¿no? Sería mejor que te fueras a dormir ya que mañana nos iremos temprano a Stohess o de lo contrario… — se callo cuando sintió que algo presionada su hombro, lentamente giro la cabeza encontrándose con que Mikasa se había quedado dormida sobre su hombro.

La había mirado detenidamente y después llevo su mano a la cabellera femenina para acariciarla tratando de no despertarla.

_Mocosa de mierda… — dijo fijando la mirada por otro lado sin quitar la mano de aquel cabello sedoso y brillante. Hasta incluso recordó que Eren le había mencionado una vez que el cabello de Mikasa al principio era largo, incluso se lo estaba imaginando en ese momento. ¿Cómo se vería Mikasa con el cabello largo? _

Rivaille al final lo que hizo fue velar por unas largas horas el sueño de la Ackerman, para después quedarse dormido apoyando su cabeza contra la de Mikasa, y con uno de sus brazos rodeando los hombros de la muchacha.

**ღ**

Mikasa abrió los ojos lentamente cuando un peculiar aroma había golpeado sus fosas nasales y cuando despertó, sintió una mano aferrarse a sus caderas y se asusto un poco al darse cuenta que había dormido con el Capitán.

Se removió tratando de salir de esa prisión, pero eso provoco que Levi se despertara también. — Capitán Levi.

— Mocosa tonta, aun es temprano. — se quejo para tallarse un poco los ojos. — Ten más respeto a los que duermen.

— Disculpe. — dijo algo ruborizada mientras se alejaba y se levantaba. — C-Creo que me quede dormida.

— No me sorprende. — Levi permaneció en el sofá, para peinar un poco sus cabellos con la mano.

Tocaron la puerta y Mikasa se asusto un poco. — ¿Quién es? — pregunto Levi.

— Capitán Levi, soy Armin. Únicamente vine a avisar que debe prepararse para nuestro viaje a Stohess.

— Bien, en seguida salgo. — dijo algo perezoso para que Armin se fuera a avisarle a los demás.

— Debo irme a preparar. — dijo yendo a la puerta de salida la joven Ackerman, pero la voz del Capitán la detuvo.

— Oye mocosa. ¿Has dormido con Eren de esta manera? — pregunto haciendo que la joven lo mirara con una sonrisa.

— Le soy sincera, nunca he dormido con Eren como lo hice con usted. Digamos que soy algo tímida, aunque no lo parezca a simple vista. — dijo sin quitar esa sonrisa y luego ver al frente, mientras el hombre la miraba seriamente cruzado de brazos.

— Entonces… — el Capitán dio su última palabra. — No dejes que alguien se atreva a dormir contigo de esa manera, para eso estoy yo ¿no?

Mikasa abrió un poco los ojos mientras se sonrojaba violentamente, pero agradeció que estaba dándole la espalda al Heichou para que este no lo notara. — A usted también le digo lo mismo. — avergonzada se retiro antes de que alguien la viera saliendo del cuarto de su superior dejando a Rivaille solo, comenzando a meditar lo que había dicho.

— Esa mocosa es algo interesante… — Una pequeña sonrisa se alojo en sus labios para después levantarse y prepararse para la misión en Stohess.

Quizás con el tiempo cosas bastante interesantes. Solo el tiempo dirá como se irán dando las cosas, pero al menos eso nos da a entender que están dando el primer paso. ¿No lo creen?

* * *

**F**in.

**B**y: **F**elli **L**oss.

* * *

**¿Merezco un review?**

**Este es mi primer fics Rivamika**. Un poco simple, pero es porque quiero reservar energías para mi **nuevo fics que sea Long Fics con categoría M+**.

Esperen próximamente "**Omega**", mi **nueva historia Rivamika** con temática de **Omegaverse**.

**Espero contar con su apoyo y gracias por darte un tiempo para leer este sencillo One-Shot.**

**Se despide: Maleny Marquez.**


End file.
